


Hot Cocoa

by Fandomtrashed13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blankets, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Reader is a guy ya'll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 23:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomtrashed13/pseuds/Fandomtrashed13
Summary: Luna is tired after a long week of fifth year. Luckily, you have hot cocoa and a blanket for your girlfriend. Oh, and an abandoned classroom and a Friday.





	Hot Cocoa

   When Luna sat down next to you for lunch, you knew she was tired.

   Both of you were in your fifth year of Hogwarts and the weeks were drawing closer to the O.W.L. exams. It was that time when the laziest students were panicking and studying more than usual; the same could be said for the rest of the fifth year students. You, however, were an excellent student with your high marks and no missing assignments. There were a few splashes of mischief here and there, but other than that you were fine.

   Luna right now, however, was not.

   "You alright?" you asked her as she sat down, a sour look on her face. She merely shook her head slightly before pulling a bowl of grapes toward her.

   "Has anyone been bothering you?" you asked, inwardly annoyed. Despite the fact that all of the students live in a castle with moving stairs, talking portraits, are in close proximity with a forest filled with Dark creatures, and eat under a ceiling that looks like the sky they call Luna "odd" and "loony." The fact that they steal her stuff makes it worse. That's how you met Luna, by  ~~hexing~~ helping her find her stuff. One thing leads to another and you asked her out on a date which escalated into a wonderful relationship. You couldn't ask for anything else.

   You were teased, but as long as you could hold Luna's hand it was okay.

   Now, Luna shook her head again and sighed through her nose. Her tensed shoulders told you that she did  _not_ want to talk now so you. Instead, you wrap an arm around her shoulder and bring her closer towards you. You both stay like that all through lunch and when the period ended, you make your way to class with your mind buzzing. Had Luna been upset over a bit of news? Did someone hurt her? Was another strange creature the reason behind all of this? It wasn't until you sat down in Astronomy that you came up with a brilliant idea that would help cheer up your girlfriend. One that involved some friendly house-elves help and breaking curfew.

* * *

   "Y/N, don't you have some tests tomorrow?" Luna asked you in a whisper as you both made your silent way through the dark corridors of Hogwarts; you both were under a heavy Disillusionment Charm thanks to you and were wearing socks, fearing that the sounds of their shoes might grab the attention of anyone patrolling the halls. "Why are we going on a walk?" Luna now asked.

   You gave her hand a squeeze. "We're not going for a walk, we're going to cheer you up. I've noticed you've been a little down-in-the-dumps today."

   You heard her sigh. "I just saw some awful news today, I rather not talk about it. I feel like talking about it would mean it would be dismissed immediately after so that you can talk about something else." You glance over to where you think she was and imagines the frown on her lips and her wide eyes downcast. It was true, what she said. Something terrible happens, people talk, and then they move on. But you and Luna don't do that! You both talk about every kind of issue you both find in the world and how to solve it!

   You wait for the Grey Lady to pass by before whispering to Luna,"How come you didn't talk to me about it?"

   "You were busy studying for the exams."

   "Well, screw those things." Luna giggles quietly and your heart flutters slightly. ' _She's so cute!'_

   Finally, you both reach your destination. After looking both left and right you remove the Disillusionment Charm on both of them. "Wait here," you tell her and she looks at you, confused at first before expectant as she recognizes where she is. You walk back and forth, thinking furiously. ' _I need a room with a fireplace, a comfy chair, hot chocolate, and blankets. I need a room with a fireplace, a comfy chair, hot chocolate, and blankest...'_

   A tap on the shoulders ceases your pacing and you glance over to the wall where a wooden door was there. Grinning, you push open the door and beckon Luna over. "After you." She enters the room and gasps.

   The room is spacious, with stone walls and carpet flooring. A hanging seat large enough to hold five people is about three feet from a small fireplace where the fire is burning merrily. Candles float in two corners of the room, giving it the appearance of being half lit. A small table near the hanging chair holds two cups of something steaming. And beneath the hanging chair are a pile of blankets.

   You close the door behind you and thank whoever made the Room of Requirements. The room os the definition of cozy and, glancing over at Luna, you're proud that she looks happy. 

   "Oh, Y/N," she breathes, turning her eyes towards you. "It's perfect. You didn't have to do this!"

   You scoff and go over to wrap your arms around her; she's a head shorter than you and placing your head on hers is easy. "I am your boyfriend which means that I have every right to spoil you. Also, when was the last time we cuddled?"

   Luna pulls away to give you a flat look. "During lunch."

   "...Let's just drink hot cocoa."

   Getting on the hanging chair is difficult. It keeps on swinging and Luna is flung back down to the ground when she tries to get on. Eventually, you use  _Wingardium Leviosa_ to help. Before climbing in, you hand Luna the two cups of hot chocolate and levitate yourself into the chair. Then, the blankest wrap themselves around you and you both are warm, cuddling, and sipping sweetness.

   Luna has her head on your chest, her legs tangled with yours. You have an arm across her stomach and the fingers attached to them are playing with the end of your girlfriend's braid. You both don't talk, but watch the fire burn and sip your drinks.

   "Do you want to leave, darling?" you whisper to her, not wanting to break the silence around both of you. You feel her snuggle deeper into your chest and feel your face heat up. A muffled no is your answer. Luna raises her wand and casts an alarm spell before throwing it carelessly away. 

   "That could have landed in the fire, you know."

   "It was making it difficult for me to sleep. Now, shush."

   "OK, shushing."

   A beat of silence.

   "Luna."

   "Mhm."

   "I love you."

   The blonde girl raises her head to look at you and you are in awe of how beautiful she looks; how those eyes remind you of icicles in winter sapphires in the summer. How her lips are naturally pink. How her face gives off the impression that she is royalty. How her nose is so adorable.

   Luna continues to stare at you before pressing her lips firmly against yours. Heart fluttering, you return the kiss, feeling as if a warm hand was caressing your heart. You both part and she says, "I love you Y/N."\

   You are so lucky.  
   

   

 


End file.
